


Do you want be locked in with me?

by Lover_of_the_lost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is in therapy, Ben is okay with his family...hes working on it, Bickering, Clean Ben solo, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Corona - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Like pretty slow, Mutual Pining, Pride and Prejudice References, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Rey is hungry and tired, Rich Ben Solo, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, Virus, Writer Ben Solo, Young Rey, and they were best friends, best friends Rey and Ben, hes humble about it, maybe smut?, messy Rey, no force, tones of fluff thought, touch starved ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_of_the_lost/pseuds/Lover_of_the_lost
Summary: "Rey," his voice pulled her out of her panic. " do you want to be locked in with me?"She blinked at him, "w-what?""do you want to be quarantined together. you can say no, I just thought it would be nice to not be alone for a few months.""you're not alone." she said quietly"So...that's a yes.""yes...but only," she pointed at him "if we have a movie marathon"orRey and Ben have been friends for a three months, they were quick to be come best friends. Due to the corona virus, settle goes into lockdown. Rey and Ben decide to spend it together. Rey discovers her feelings for Ben while he tries to keep his feeling at bay.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Do you want be locked in with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking of this for weeks!! I kept playing scenes in my head but I'm just am looking for motivation to write it.
> 
> I really hope you guys like this and I don't have too many spelling errors and glamor errors.
> 
> also you guys better be safe-isolating!!!!

**march 2020**

Everyone was panicking, stores were full of scared people, aisles were empty, there was no toilet paper, eggs and milk. There was 6,000 cases of Corona in Seattle, and that number was growing rapidly. People were working from home, schools were shut down and places of work where slowly shutting down.

As for Rey, she was just laid off form her Bartending job. The Bar was closing because it wasn't deemed an essential business. She knew Finn and Peo would be okay. They worked at _The Resistance,_ a news company, they began working from home a week ago. Rose owned a cafe with her sister, and they were barely scraping by, they could only take orders to-go. Rose had called asking her to tell her customer to come by and help her small cafe. last on her mental list was Ben. He worked from home since he was an writer- who was taking an _paid_ sabadical after his third and final book was published-, after only knowing three months, she knew he would be fine with the whole "social distancing". two weeks ago when they met for coffee, he had joked he has been social distancing since he was 12. he would be _fine_. her on the other hand, won't, social distancing would be easy for her, but paying rent, and just _living_ would be hard. she didn't have much she could do.

so she did the only thing she thought she could do. 

**Rey (12:23 P.M) Hey.**

an reply came instantly, Ben was always up late.

**Ben: (12:23) Hey.**

**what's wrong?**

**Rey (12:24): why do you always assume** **something is wrong!**

she saw the three dots appear, she typed another message before he could finish.

**Rey: (12:24): Okay, something is wrong**

His name flashed on the screen, she hit the accept button.

"what happened?" his raspy voice came.

"first of all, How are _you_." she dragged out the you.

"you're avoiding my question." she could tell he was smirking, she wished she could smack it of his face right now.

she fell back on he mattress with an grone, making sure Ben could hear it. She wasn't in the mood for him smooth talking.

"I just got laid off." she choked out, " the bar is closing temporary." 

Ben took in a deep breath. 

"a-and I don't know what to do, I-I have rent, my school bills and you know food!" tears were running down her face now

"God Rey, that's awful," he said. " talk to your tenant, and ask about any deals, I know some places have them, and for the school part...Im not really sure on....."

she stayed quiet,

"I-Im sorry, did I make it worse." he stuttered

"No Ben, you did good," she was laughing with tears on her cheeks. "You may not have the right things to say all the time, but you do _somehow_ make me feel better" 

he let out an laugh that just sounded like an puff of air

"Im glad my stupidly makes you feel better..But seriously, do you want to talk more about it."

"No, maybe tomorrow. I still need to process this all...just distract me please." 

" Well, I had a slight panic today. At the coffee shop," He let out a nervous laugh. "I got really into writing an scene and I some how knocked over my coffee. Lucky enough I grabbed my computer, but doing so I knocked over the table, I was so embarrassed I just walked out. "

she bursted out laughing. It wasn't the first time something like this happened to Ben, he was a big guy in a world that was too small for him, chairs are too small, train rides and the Subway are always a nightmare for him.

"we can never go there again." he muttered

"aww, my poor Benny, You will live. I don't know about you but, I can't give up the best tea place in all of Seattle!"

"true," he said "I will go back there but only if you are with me." 

"speaking of, I have class from 7 to 9 tomorrow, do you wanna meet at there for coffee and then get lunch."

"hmmm, let me check my schedule," she knew he was messing with her. "I can fix you in." he teased

"Harhar, very funny. I need to sleep now." she deadpanned

"okay, goodnight sweetheart," he hung up before she could say anything

she hated that pet name, it always gave her a weird feeling.

After two months of knowing him, she had learned he was always very affectionate. well he _tried_ to be. 

One day, he had asked is she wanted to try the new food truck, she has quickly accepted. 

_"Im always hungry."_ she had said 

once she arrived, Ben greeted her the same way he always did since the begging of there blossoming friendship.

the first him he had moved to touch her he had shrank down to his knees and gave her an hug,

_if you could call it that._

he had barely touched her, he just wrapped his hands around her an hovered them over her. when he pulled away, he must of read her face as disgust because he instantly apologized. dread washed over his face, she had laughed and said it was okay, and that it was just unexpected, she pulled him back into an hug. later that night Ben had opened up about his therapy session that day. He said his therapist wanted him to try and be more open with his emotions, wether that is by touch or words. His therapist also wanted him to be more affection because he was touch-starved. she gave him 'homework' to give at least _one_ hug to someone he cared about. which lead to Rey's eyes watering up. he _cared for her_. she hugged him once again, and told him about her own troubles with affection. she never was given affection has an child, she told him her first time being hugged was with Finn on her 17 birthday, that was two years ago. was waited for him to give her pity, but that never came. he just kissed her forehead and said,

"You are so strong."

that was the first time she released she was falling in love with Ben Solo. 

* * *

After her Advance Calculus calls she made her way to _The spilt bean,_ their go to hang out. It was the place they had met and became friends. 

(3 months ago)

Before they were just both regulars. Rey had hopped in when it started to down poor. She instantly fell in love with the place. It was on her commute home from school, and the place was a hidden gem, It wasn't too busy and everyone there seemed to be working, studying and chatting quietly. not to mention the tea was amazing. It was made in house with fresh herbs and flowers. she first had noticed Ben an few weeks in, he always seemed to be there when she showed up, always in the same spot. she had smiled at how awkwardly he fit into the chair, he was big even when he was sitting down. Next she had learned his name was Ben, he had ordered an second cup of coffee after she arrived. lily; the barista, had called out his name and Rey released how tall he was as he walked to get his coffee. he must had of felt his eyes on him, he turned to her and she quickly smiled at him. he smiled back.

After that they shared an smile and a node when they saw each other. A few weeks passed of just that, until one day Ben was so enticed to his computer he didn't hear his name being called. without thinking, Rey had got up and grab his drink to take it to him. as she slowly approached him an wave of regret washed over her, _what if he got mad, what if he thinks she's an creep._ what if-

her thoughts where cut off when she released he was looking at her, she turned scarlet. 

"uhhh-Hi," she shyly waved, "y-your drink."

he looked at her blankly and said nothing 

"sorry, I-I didn't mean to intrude..Im sorry-" she was cut off

"It's okay Rey."

she was shocked _he knows my name?_

he must of caught on to her shock

"ah- Im not a creep-I-I just have heard you're name being called before.." he trailed off.

at that she began to laugh. "It's okay _Ben_ , I did the same."

(present day) 

As she enterd the shop, to see Ben waiting for her in their usual spot, he was wearing his favorite sweater with a white collared shirt underneath, untucked and wrinkled. He must of just came back from a meeting. As always he was hunched over typing on his laptop. this time though, he was burning a hole in his laptop, _the meeting_ _must of gone bad._ she quickly sat down in-front of Ben.

"Oh Rey!" a smile washed over his face, "let me get you're drink." before she could protest, he was already up. Rey signed to herself. Ben was....an romantic, maybe at a fault, or maybe just an gentlemen, he never let her pay for anything. Usually she say men never letting her pay asm too alpha male for her and too controlling but with Ben it was different. He cared and he knew her situation of money being tight. 

"okay so," he put her tea in front of her. "How are you?" giving her the look she never could figure out.

she took a sip of her tea to give herself sometime to think of an answers Ben would take. He never took _Fine_ or _okay_. 

"not the best, but iv been worse." she fiddled with a loss strand of hair, not wanting to look him in his eyes. 

he reached out for her hand, and give it an squezze

"Im sorry about your job, have you give more thought on what are you going to do?"

Rey had always loved that Ben never gave her pity, most people looked at her as a charity case, giving her food, _or offering_ _her money_. she loved Finn and Poe, but they have an hard time knowing what to do. she appreciated them trying to help, really but she just felt like charity. With Ben is was different. He did it because _he_ wanted too, as if it gave him pleasure. 

"Im thinking of signing up for unemployment...it would be safer than getting another job, sense we are a hotspot for corona. plus I doubt anyone would be hiring at the moment. 

Ben removed his hand to take an sip of his own drink. his big hands engulfing the cup, "I think thats an pretty good idea, I'm trying my best to limit my exposute as well," he tilted his head to gesutre the cafe, "they are going to close down."

"what?" he gave her an sad smile,

"yeah I was talking to lily and she said they where closing, they don't get much business as it is," he said "Lots of people are out of the job, you aren't alone in this sweetheart."

she gave him a small smile. “Well, lucky for you _Benny_ , you still have an job one that pays you to do nothing at the moment. Im going to have to steel some of your food”

she leaned forward and give him puppy dog eyes

”no need for the puppy eyes,” he laughed. "you can always have my food, which reminds me.. do you wanna come over for dinner? there's think new recipe that my mother made. I knew you would like it, it has pasta, cheese-"

"stop right there," Rey giggled. "You are making me so hungry."

"good, so dinner?"

"yes, I will always say yes to food." _expressly if you are cooking it_ she wanted to add. 

Ben's smile grew even more, his cheeks always hurt when he was with Rey. She made him smile more than he had in _years_. she always had an way to make him feel better, he was addicted to _her_ , after only knowing her for three short months he has become protective over her, maybe even _possessive._ he keeps those thoughts and feeing at bay. He bit his tongue, when she refused a ride home late at night-he would follow her sometimes, _just in case_ \- or when she would tell him about creeps at her job. _he just bit his_ _tongue_.

"I will bring some wine," she said "would red go well with it." Ben. nodded

"Okay, 7 o'clock good?"

"yes sweetheart, just bring the wine and I will handle everything else."

**Author's Note:**

> ben's place or somethings like this: https://weseattle.com/virtual-tours/


End file.
